A Hallow Hunger
by He's So Amazing
Summary: A multi chaptered song-fic, Zidane x Dagger, of course...Don't read or right about anything much more than that couple, any who...R+R!!


Time Stood Still _Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. and the song belongs to Madonna. _

_Note: This song-fic takes place after the game and Zidane and Dagger don't exactly have a 'relationship', k? k...now R+R!_

~-*A Hollow Hunger*-~

Chapter 1: A Kiss of Love?_  
_----------  
Despair, regret, and tenderness  
Is what I feel for you  
I loved you from the very start  
What else could I do  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dagger sat by her dresser and trying to count how many different colored hairs she had on her head, so far there were 2. She rumuged through her hair now very content on locating them, but she was interrupted quite suddenly by a knock on the door. She turned from her dresser and came to the door, she opened it ever so lightly and peeked behind the small portion of the door that was opened, it was Zidane, he was fixing his collar obviously having no idea that she even was watching him. She closed the door quietly and sat back down to the dresser. "Come in!" she called out. Zidane stepped in ever so proud of himself for God knows why.

"Good day your majesty!" he said clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, it is a good day, but does that have any relevance to what you're going to say?" she said a small smirk growing on her face. Zidane let out a small low chuckle. 

"Nah! Just sounds all proper, so I used it!" he said unclasping his hands and sat on her bead.

"You don't have to be proper when were alone" she said getting up from her dresser and slowly walked to the bead to sit with him.

"Just wanted to impress you!" he said putting a hand on to her shoulder. she giggled lightly, "wanna take a walk in the gardens?" he asked getting up from the bed and walking to the door as if all ready knowing what she would say.

"I'm sorry, I can't" she said sadly, "another filthy rich suitor." she said her head tilting down towards the lush carpet. Zidane didn't say anything, he just walked out the door and she could hear him storm down the hall. A few seconds later Vivi waddled as fast as he could over to her.

"What's wrong with Zidane?" he asked desperately trying to pull himself onto the bed, he kicked his feet wildly and clawed at the top of the bed. 

"I think Zidane is mad at the fact I have people wanting to marry me" she said once Vivi was finally onto the bed.

"I think he loves you" he said scooting himself over to get closer to Dagger, 'I hope he does' Vivi thought looking up at Dagger's saddened face, 'they would be perfect for each other' he thought now searching her face. Dagger giggled at this comment.

"Zidane doesn't love me" she began to giggle harder, "were just friends" she stopped giggling and took a deep breath in.

'but that's where you're wrong Dagger' Vivi thought smiling.......   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You read my mind, you made me cry  
Time stood still  
And now I know the reasons why  
Time stood still  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'goddamit!' Zidane thought crudely as he stormed through the castle, 'if another suitor spoils my plans, I'm gonna strangle him so hard his jugular vain is gonna explode!' Zidane thought as he began to walk faster, but he quickly stopped, 'where am I?' he thought as he looked around, 'I have never been here before,' his heart beat sped up as he walked faster down the hall, 'wait, why I am going this direction when I know the way to get back is in the opposite direction?' he asked himself, 'something is drawing me farther' he responded to himself, he shoved his hands into his pocket abd began to walk faster in the same direction. After a few minutes of walking he came to a door which was ajar lightly. He cautioulesly stepped towards the door, he slowly dragged his hands from his pocket and placed both hands on the door, he slowly pulled it open, he gasped at what he saw.......................

Dagger quickly sped down the staircase while putting her one remaining earring on, she finished just before she got to the throne room where the suitor. She opened both doors with a powerful push, there was no suitor here yet, she sighed with relief. Beatrix quickly joined in the walk to throne. "Your Majesty," she began, "the suitor's name is Sir Fredrick Dickius." she finished as a small smile creeped to her lips, the Queen tried to stop from laughing by pursing her so perfect lips together and rolled her eyes. She slowly got up to the throne and awaited his arrival with a straight face trying not to think of his name. A few minutes later he entered the room, she was ready to laugh at his appearence but was quickly mistaken, he was quite hansom, he seemed about 6 feet tall with brown hair that fell just below his ears. He walked up to her and bowed before her.

"Good day isn't it majesty?" he asked as he slowly got up from his posistion. Dagger just mumbled some nonsense to try to get him away or just to make him shut up. She looked at the clock, there was only 1 hour with this most likely horrid man, "I see you are unhappy" he said gazing at her face lovingly. Dagger just looked the other way, the man chuckled lightly, "would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" Dagger's eyes shot open, none of the suitors asked her that before, but she couldn't show how excited she was, so she just nodded, got up from the throne and walked towards him, he stuck out his arm for her, she took the hand gently with her own and they were off to the Gardens.........................   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maybe you're the next best thing to happen  
All the things we might have been   
A flame becomes a fading light  
That burns inside my heart  
And like a castle in the sand  
It had to fall apart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He saw a beautiful horizon just as the sun was setting, the sun seemed to sparkle off of the cobble stone paths through another palace garden, the roses seemed to emit there own light as they lightly blew in the breeze, the breeze began to pick up and his blonde hair began to sway with the song of the breeze, he stepped out into the garden a smile on his face, he let the door slam into its frame, he took a long look around the garden. He saw a yellow yet pinkish field in the distance, he squinted his eyes to help him see the meadow ahead, he was unable to see anything. He began to slowly walk towards the meadow, still unable to see it he began to walk faster and then not after long he was running to the meadow. After about 1 minute of running he finally was at the meadow. It was full of beautiful lightly colored flowers. 'This is the perfect place!' he thought excitedly a smile beeming on his face as he looked at the flat meadow, it seemed to stretch for miles, ' This is the place where I am going to tell her I love her! ' he finally decided he began to run back into the castle to find the women he loved............................

'I guess this guy isn't to bad' Dagger thought as she walked along beside him talking about God knows what, but what they had talked about ranged from belly buttons to the number system. They walked a few more minutes until he uprubtly stopped and took out his pocket watch.

"O dear!" he said in shock, "It's already well past 1 hour, I should be going" he said as he put his pocket watch back into his pocket, "good bye your majesty, I hope the rest of your day goes well" he said but he didn't take his gaze away from the queen's eyes, neither could she, there heads lightly move forward ever so slowly until there lips finally met..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
You made me laugh, you gave me hope  
It's over now  
Our happiness went up in smoke  
It's over now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivi was waddling down the halls of the giant Alexandrian Castle trying to find Dagger, when he saw a couple outside holding hands, he only gave them a quick glance until he found that it the female partner was Dagger, he shoved his tiny head and hands to the window trying to make Dagger see him, it was no avail, he quickly flew back from the window and ran to the door that les to the garden path way, once he was there he shot the door open with one hand and ran to Dagger and that horrid man to make them stop kissing before Zidane saw, but it was to late Zidane had already seen them and was gocking at them, his mouth open so far you could see all of his white teath and his light red tongue. "DAGGER!!!" Vivi screamed at the top of his lungs, this caught her attention and she ripped away from the kiss and his hands to see Vivi all most in tears, she knew how badly he wanted to see Zidane and her together. She shakily brought her hand up to her lips that were trembeling.

"D-Dagger?" a voice lightly called behind her, she hastilly turned around to see Zidane, tears running down his cheek, and a flower he had picked for her on the floor slowly being blown away by the wind, Zidane swallowed hard and ran away, Dagger quickly chased after him.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maybe you're the next best thing to happen  
All the things we might have been  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

IT'S NOT THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I was very intrigued by the story "Symphony" and I decided to add multiple chapters to this song-fic, each chapter will contain a new love song.... 

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   


  
  



End file.
